A different story
by shadowsport
Summary: Minor crossover with Campione. What if Perseus had an older brother, a son of hermes who was killed by Artemis right in front of him, joined by the minor gods he will have his revenge, becoming a Campione along the way. Dark, Olympian-hating, Powerful Percy. Pairing is Perseus/Khione/Bianca
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Percy Jackson and all rights to it belong to Rick Riordan.**

Speech "Perseus"

Thoughts **'**Perseus**'**

* * *

Perseus or Percy Jackson was 7 years old and there where very few people he really cared about as he had trouble making friends, but above all of them was his older half-brother Jay he was the best brother every he was 13 years old and told Him all about the Olympian gods and heroes he wanted to grow up just like them fighting monsters and going on quests. Percy loved seeing him even though Jay had to spend all his summers at some camp Percy would spend all the time he could with him.

One day that all changed they were staying at Montauk it was Percy's absolute favorite place to visit he had been going there since he was a baby but his mum had been taking Jay there even longer. The beach at Montauk had been where his mum had met his dad but she didn't like talking about him much it made her sad but Percy knew his dad would come back to him one day and they could all be a family again.

Jay had taken Percy into the woods behind the cabin to go exploring like they always did they would get wood for the camp fire while mum cleaned up the cabin as it was always dusty and full of spiders.

Suddenly a twig snapped in the distance followed by a loud roar, Jay pushed Percy into the bushes. "stay here no matter what happens," he pleaded. Percy was about to argue but seeing the look on his brothers made him think twice he nodded his head. Percy peaked out of the bushes watching as his brother pulled out a knife that looked like it was made of bronze Percy was confused but decided to watch what his brother does next, out of nowhere a huge black dog jumped out snarling at his brother but Jay did a flip over its head and stabbed his knife into its ribs turning into some strange dust. Percy was about to run out to see what that thing was but suddenly a bunch of Girls holding bows and in silver clothing stepped into the clearing Percy decided now was not the time to make himself known, Especially after his brother began bowing to a girl who looked about 12 years old and had Silver eyes that held so much authority That Percy had to resist the urge to bow also.

"Son of Hermes you have interrupted our hunt" The Girl spoke looking at my brother like an insect she wanted to crush. **'**Wait son of Hermes like the god does that mean oh no that means the girl in front of my brother is Artemis the mean man hating goddess.**'**

"I am sorry Lady Artemis I had not known that was your hunt I was merely defending myself," He spoke confidently but I could see that he was scared. "You know there's something we do to boys that get in our way." She replied mockingly "are you alone."

"Yes," he replied not giving away his brothers location hoping that she wouldn't find him. "Well boy it looks like you luck has ended," she said giving her hunters the command to fire. An arrow pierced his lung and the goddess commanded her hunters to leave him there as a boy doesn't deserve an honorable death. After she was gone Percy ran out towards his brother sobbing at seeing the arrow piercing his chest "Hey Perce are you alright" Jay said ignoring his own injuries.

(Percy P.O.V)

"Jay you're going to be alright right," Percy asked hopping that his brother would be alright. "Of course Bro it will take more than a goddess to kill your older brother," he replied weakly "But there is something I need to tell you we're not normal bro where demigods our fathers where both gods mine was Hermes and your father is Poseidon." He said shocking me before gasping in pain. "I'm sorry brother I lied live on for me" he said closing his eyes. I broke down sobbing grabbing his dagger and running back to the cabin.

When mum saw me covered in Blood she looked horrified but before she could ask me to explain I fell and then all I knew was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**As of now I have finished watching the Anime Campione and have realized that a crossover between that and Percy Jackson could totally work, this is only a minor crossover in which Perseus gains abilities from that show. If you haven't watched Campione, it is an anime in which humans can become God-slayers by killing a Heretic god. God-slayers gain some characteristics and abilities of any god they kill, the abilities are usually a watered down version that still has the power to overcome gods.**

"_**God-Speech."**_

"People speaking."

**(1 Year Later)**

A lot has changes since the death of Jay, Perseus had become more secluded and even less social, harboring a great grudge against the Olympian gods. His mother had never been the same, while she would never admit it she had blamed him for the death of Jay, never looking at Perseus the same since the day he returned to the cabin covered in blood. She had turned to alcohol in her grief and had married an awful man named Gabe.

However he had not been idle in the past year his grief has formed into an overwhelming hatred for any and all immortals in the Greek Parthenon. Perseus had channeled this hatred into mastering the use of his brother's dagger, he had also learned to manipulate water and was slowly improving. While in the beginning he could only lift the contents of a glass of water for one minute he could now hold an entire bathtub of water for ten minutes. Perseus had also discovered another ability, if he strained himself enough he could manipulate the molecules in water to form ice however he was still too young and weak to hold this for more than twenty seconds without obtaining a severe nose-bleed.

While it is abnormal for someone as young as eight to have such control over godly powers, Perseus had pushed his body to his limits discovering that as long as he stepped into a water source after training his body would repair itself within minutes. this led to him lifting extreme amounts of weights and running laps with rocks tied to his small legs, until his arms and legs where severely damaged before dragging himself to the bathtub he had previously filled and allowing himself to heal.

But that was not all he had a severe case of insomnia which he was able to hide by constantly having bottles of water at hand, whenever he was noticeably exhausted he would tip the bottle over his body allowing it to renew his stamina. At this point many would call him insane however he did not care for the opinion of others and only wished for his revenge. This continued until one summer night before his eighth birthday, a night which would change not only Perseus's destiny but that of the entire world.

…..

Perseus was sitting at his desk within his room reading a book about water molecules, he had decided that if he could learn to control water within the air he would also be able to control the human body to a certain degree. He imagined a hunter of Artemis's scream as he forced her blood to explode out of her body bringing about her gruesome end while Artemis could only cry out in shock, struggling as a tentacles made of water held her against a wall, at his mercy and then…

Perseus's dark fantasy was brought to an end by a voice, _**"Hmmm I see a willful mortal with dark mind to match, ohhhh and that deep hatred for the Olympians, very impressive," **_spoke an enthusiastic, feminine voice carrying a sense of power.

Perseus jumped from his seat lunging for the dagger on the table behind him, he grabbed it before getting into a stance, ready for combat. "Who are you," he yelled into the air around him, seeing no sign of the being that had spoken. He heard a giggle behind him turning around he saw a peculiar sight. A girl around twelve years old but that was not the strangest part, her left side was black and hardened like a mummy while her right side was pale and chalky as if she were drained of all her blood. The girl was wearing a golden dress and shawl, with eyes like empty black voids. Perseus thought for a moment before speaking "You are Melinoe, The Greek goddess of ghosts."

"_**You are correct demigod, while I dislike your kind you seem to be an interesting specimen," **_she looked at him for a moment seemingly staring into his very being, before speaking again. _**"You see we both currently have a problem with the Olympian council, I wish to haunt the mortals of the living world, have them remember the terror they faced in the golden age of Greece," **_Her eyes brightened as she said this her face gaining a truly terrifying look. _**"However my father….. Hades," **_she spat the name like just the thought of it left a bad taste in her mouth. _**"Refuses to allow me free rule, saying that he has enough on his plate without me scaring 'innocent' mortals into insanity.' **_she finished, her face still holding a truly cringe worthy look of pure evil. _**"I will assist you in gaining your revenge… but only if you help slay my father."**_

Perseus who up until this point had been listening carefully, still on guard for any attack that would come his way finally spoke "and how can I help you with this."

The goddess giggles looking to all the world like that was the exact question she wanted asked, _**"Well gods cannot act directly because of the ancient laws, we can have someone. A mortal act in our steed"**_ 'and who better than a child of the big three with a direct link to the great prophecy' she thought looking at him hungrily.

Perseus was quiet for a moment before speaking "and what does me a mere mortal have to gain from this?" he spoke in a detached but clearly interested tone.

"_**After centuries of searching the minor gods have found ancient texts detailing what a Campione is and how they come to be, they are mortals who have somehow killed a God without assistance, Gaining abilities similar to those which the god had. **_Perseus finally gained an understanding of his role in this game. "And how would I a mere 'mortal' kill a god on my own." he said uttering the world 'Mortal' like it was a disease.

Melinoe wasted no time at all replying "_**We have found a minor god who wishes for his existence to end, however he doesn't wish to fade to the void while the rest of us are ruled by tyranny. You will kill Pan and gain true power.**_" She sighted wickedly

Perseus stopped to think for a moment, if he accepted this offer he could shed his mortal skin and have the power to obtain justice, on his brother's behalf. "I accept, when can the process begin?"

Melinoe almost let out an evil laugh, she knew that Perseus would never reject such an offer, he had spent much time and effort attempting to gain power but it was never enough for him, now not only was he receiving power free of charge but also gaining an ally with similar goals to his own. Instead still acting the image of a child she let out a giggle _**"I can take you to him right now if you are sure."**_

All he could do was nod before Melinoe let out a high pitched giggle and the world around him began to fade.


End file.
